


syzygy : NoRenMin

by sirenseo



Category: NCT (Band), Renmin - Fandom, boyxboy - Fandom, norenmin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/M, Fuckboy, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, okay idk where I'm going with these but leggo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenseo/pseuds/sirenseo
Summary: Huang Renjun, a full scholar at Incheon University. He has never attended a college party until one night. His roommate finally convinces him and drags him to Nu Kappa Tau party. One of the biggest and well known fraternities. They throw one of the biggest parties every month.At this party he meets two boys named Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin. One boy with a clean record, the other one with a reputation for playing around. Everything is Renjun's first despite being a 3rd year college student.Read more to find out.





	syzygy : NoRenMin

“Renjun! You have been stuck in this dorm half of your college life! I think it’s bout time for you to get out and meet people, besides me and Hyuck.” Chenle trying to reason out to Renjun. 

Huang Renjun is a student at Incheon University majoring at Fine Arts. Being the smart boy that he is. Renjun managed to get a Full Scholarship in this prestigious school. For him to maintain his grades and all, he has his head stuck in some books. Making sure to not get a grade Lower than A-. Chenle, his roommate who is studying Medicine, has been trying to convince Renjun to get out of their dorm more. 

“Chenle, you know how important it is for me to keep my grades up.” Renjun trying to resonate with him, despite him knowing how stubborn this boy is. “You’re practically a dean’s lister since freshmen year, you have the highest average in your classes. I’m pretty sure a night out to party won’t affect the outcome of your grades whatsoever” Renjun sighs. 

“Where’s the party this time?” He asks. Chenle’s eyes show a flicker of hope, “It’s the Fraternity across the campus, New Cult Teen.” Renjun nods, “Here, you can go ahead, I’ll think about going, I’ll text you.” 

“You better show your ass there Huang.” Chenle point at the sitting Renjun.

“No promises man” And Chenle walks out the door. 

 

Leaving Renjun in silence, contemplating whether his virgin ass should go to the fraternity party tonight or not. He’s 20 years old for crying out loud…maybe it is time to break out of his shell. He grabs his coat from the cabinet by the door and walks out the dorm, Seeing Chenle standing by the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Renjun asks. 

“Thought I’d wait for you…And I knew you were gonna go either way.” Chenle smiles, all Renjun can do is smile in amazement how his roommate knows him more than himself. The two students talk the in campus service to the party since it is pretty far from their dormitory. They finally hopped off the bus and walked towards the Fraternity house. The booming music can be heard a block away. 

 

“What made you go?” Chenle asks Renjun. 

“Well, I realized. The only friends I have in college is you and moonmin.” 

“Dude, I still question why you like that character so much.” Renjun smacks the back of Chenle’s head.

“Never question me regarding moonmin, anyways. I thought I needed to at least know one more person from a different college department.” Renjun says in a hush toned voice.

“Well tonight is the night brother!!!! You’ve finally broken out of your shell!” Chenle exclaims in excitement. “You should practice your introduction so you would seem amusing to talk to.” Renjun cocks and eyebrow. 

“I am amusing to talk to.” 

“Try me” 

Renjun laughs “ Okay okay, Hello I’m Huang Renjun. I’m from the Fine A- HEY I AM NOT THAT BORING!” He hits Chenle who is fake sleeping. 

“I’m kidding, I’m sure you’ll make a lot of friends.” Chenle says and smiles.

The two boys approach the house. It’s pretty modern for a fraternity house. The two walk up and Chenle was about to grab the door handle. 

“Wait, maybe I should just get back. I’m not fit for these kind of stuff.” Chenle shakes his head and makes him stay 

“No turning back now Huang” The boy sighs and nods. Chenle opens the door and the. Music booms as if it was gust of wind hitting their faces. Chenle immediately spots Jisung.  
“Hey! I’ll just head to the kitchen want anything?” Renjun just says anything that won’t get him drunk. Chenle leaves him alone. The room is filled with college kids dancing to the music, the floor is sticky from the various spilled drinks. Renjun, trying to make his way into the crowd, bumps into a tall fellow. He looks up to see him looking at him. The tall boy is wearing a shirt with the Fraternity’s symbol on it. The tall boy with chesnut hair smiles. “Hey.” Renjun is lost for words.

“Jaemin come on! Johnny’s girl and Ten are bout to have a cat fight!” 

‘So…Jaemin…’ Renjun thinks to himself. 

“I’ll be there don’t worry!… Be careful when walking ‘kay?” Renjun nods. Jaemin brushes pass him and goes to his friend. Renjun stands there in shock. He has never seen such a pretty boy in his life. For the first time…he felt his heart skip a beat. He’s heard his friends talk about it, but never did he think that he would be experiencing it as well. He finally snaps out of it and turns around, pushing his way from the bodies dancing around him and goes to the backyard. He saw a girl and boy arguing. 

“YOU LITTLE BITCH! GO FIND ANOTHER GUY TO FUCK YOUR ASS!” The girl with the long curly hair, styled in a pony tail screams at the gay man. 

“Aww is little Mia jelly because I get to suck your boyfriend’s dick all time since we’re in the same campus.” A tall man interrupts. 

“Ten, stop! You know that’s not true. That was one time, Mia and I weren’t even together at that time” 

“But Johnny didn’t you enjoy it?” Ten tells Johnny and he walks toward Johnny and slides his finger down the man’s frame. 

“THAT’S IT” Mia removes her hoop earrings and hands them to her friend. 

“I’m not having any of Ten’s shit today.” Mia states and walks towards the two. She pushes Johnny out of the way. 

“Mia stop” Johnny tries to pull her away. 

“No John, let her. What is she gonna do ? Scratch me? please.” 

The girl kicks the man at his chest making him stumble a bit backwards. Then she spins, and then kicks him in the face. Making him fall to the floor and leaving Ten’s nose crooked. 

“YOU BROKE MY NOSE!” He screams in anger. 

“You flirted with what’s mine…The next time I see your hands or you anywhere near him. You’ll be sent to the hospital and be in a coma for days. Maybe you forgot the fact that I’m the team captain for the Judo team of Seoul University.” Mia smiles. She wears her shoes again and gets her stuff from her friends. 

“Johnny, let’s go?” She asks in a sweet voice. Johnny still in awe with what happened, nods and goes with his girlfriend to get out of this place. Mia sees Renjun by the door of the backyard. 

“You’re Renjun right?” She asks. Renjun nods. 

“Weird, your sister told me that you don’t.” Mia waves off, and disappears. 

“You didn’t tell me she was part of the Judo team!” Ten says angrily at Jaehyun

“We thought it would be fun for you to get into a fight with her.” Ten groans. 

“SHOWS OVER GET BACK INSIDE” Ten screams at the people around them. The two boys, Jaemin and Jeno, laugh and proceed to walk to inside. When the two of them stop in their tracks. The two are looking at one person and that is

Huang Renjun

Renjun is completely oblivious of the two boys looking at him. 

 

Lee Jeno, is one of the most talked about students in the College of Marketing, not only because of his looks and how charismatic he is, but also how smart he is. Na Jaemin is well known for his smile. Even faculty members find his smile to be a bit too alluring. He isn’t exactly the best student in their department. Getting into fights here and there. His grades aren’t the type that fail but it’s his antics and make him into a so called ‘bad student’. Multiple rumors have always been spiralling about him. The most ridiculous one is him already killed someone. Which is completely false.

 

“Do you know him?” Jaemin asks Jeno. The black haired boy shakes his head. 

“I’ve seen him around the Fine Arts building whenever my professor asks me to fetch something. That’s it.” Jeno tells Jaemin, who is chugging his beer. He hands Jeno the empty can. “I’m going up to him.” 

“No fair, I saw him first” Jeno grabs Jaemin’s shoulders. 

“Saw him wayyy before you, dude.” But Jeno stops him still. 

“How about we both talk to him?” Jeno asks. Jaemin smiles then turns into a serious face. “No.” He pushes Jeno out of the way. 

Renjun stands completely oblivious of the two boys arguing who gets to talk to who. He walks over to the pool and sits on the ledge. He removes his shoes and socks, rolls up his pants and dips his feet into the pool. 

“Jeno, you’re like my brother but you know I always get what I want?” Jaemin smirks at him. 

“Not this time Jaemin…” The can in Jeno’s hand slowly crinkle. 

“woah, so scary. What are you gonna do? Eyesmile you’re way? huh, don’t worry you’re still my brother man. Just not when it comes to who I want to date.” 

“Are you even sure you’re going to date him? Or is he just another of your toys? Jaemin stop, not this one.” 

“Don’t worry brother. I’m not going to play with his heart” Jaemin walks past him

“I’m just going to break. He seems the type you can get eating out of the palm of your hand with a wink.” Jaemin smirks. 

“Nana…If I can’t stop you…Well then, May the best man win.” Jeno walks inside the house and leaves Jaemin alone. He stands there in total silence. This is the first time Jeno has ever been protective over someone. He shurgs off the idea. He walks over to Renjun. 

“Hey! I haven’t seen you around here before…” Jaemin startles Renjun. “Oh sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“It’s okay, yeah…I don’t attend parties…this is my first one.” Renjun says shyly. 

Jaemin admires the feminine looking boy, and soft he seemed. His brain already thinking multiple ways of corrupting him.

“Is that so? What made you come here?” Jaemin asks the boy. Renjun, unsure of what to answer. 

“Well…been trapped inside the dorm since freshmen year. My ass decided it’s time to get out and live like a normal college student.” Jaemin nods, his lips trapped between his teeth. He smiles mischievously, and splashes Renjun with the pool water. 

“Hey!” Renjun laughs. Jaemin raises his eyebrow. 

“Renjun! I’ve been looking for you!” Chenle walks towards the two boys by the pool. 

“Oh,sorry…I was talking to Jaemin.” 

“Hi Jaemin.” Chenle says nonchalantly to him. Renjun confused with the sudden mood drop. He tries to alleviate the mood. 

“So, why were you looking for me?” Renjun asks Chenle.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.” Chenle pulls Renjun up from the pool and heads off. Renjun waves off Jaemin. 

“How did you end up with Jaemin?” Chenle asks, once they were out of Jaemin’s hearing range. 

“I bumped into him…then he just sat next to me by the pool” Chenle closes his eyes. 

“Here Renjun… If you planning on liki-“ 

“Don’t worry Chenle. I’m not planning to. okay? I just wanna know the guy.”

“Okay, okay. I don’t trust that boy at all.” Renjun laughs and punches Chenle’s arms. “So who’s the guy you want me to meet?” 

“Him” Chenle points to Jeno. He smiles are Renjun. “Hi, I’m Jeno and you’re Renjun right?” Renjun nods. He takes Jeno’s hand and shake it. 

“Well, it’s nice to be acquainted to you!” Jeno says happily and the two shake hands. “Chenle, where’s my drink?” 

“Shit! Forgot it inside. Come with me.” Renjun nods and walks with him towards the kitchen. Waving bye and a see you later. Jaemin approaches Jeno who standing with a beer in his hand. 

“So…Not letting this one go easily huh?” Jaemin says as he takes a swig of the beer. 

“Not this time Jaemin.” Jeno leaves him in the backyard with cold wind blowing past him. He smirks. "This is gonna be good a one"

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST BOYXBOY FIC PLS FORGIVE ME FOR SOME INACCURACY BC NO VV FAMILIAR WITH THESE KINDS OF PAIRINGS ILY ALL. ALSO IDK WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS STORY


End file.
